It's time to fight back
by MurtaghSpamanoGirl
Summary: Natalia and her two siblings move from their home in Russia to start a new life in USA. After having met, the charming musician Stephen, Natalia soon ends up in the middle of a fight betwen the cool kids and the outcasts. Can the outcasts win in the end? And will Natalia's dreams of meating "The Ottoman Empire" finaly come true? Gakuen Hetalia, Belarus/Bulgaria with many others.
1. New Meetings

**BelarusXBulgaria seriously needs more love (any love at all) so here it is, my first _ever _Hetalia Fanfic with a straight couple.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Chapter One

"Ivan! Come out of that closet, this instant!" Katysusha demanded angrily.

"I don't want to!" Ivan called back from his closet up-stairs.

"Ivan Braginsky!" Katysusha warned, placing a hand on her hips in an annoyed manner. "I warn you! If you don't come down from there within one minute I will come up there and get you down myself."

"Niet! Little sister is scary."

Said little sister, that being me, rolled her eyes. I was getting seriously fed up with this whole business of my older brother. _Okay, so I'm sorry for having a brother-complex when I was like ten! _Katysusha looked sincerely annoyed by now.

"Ivan!" She tried. "The plane leaves in two hours. We're already late."

I sighed, my annoyance matching the one of Katyshusha's, and got up from sitting on my bag. _Just this once, I'll help up. If only because I don't want to miss the plane. _With a huff, I stomped up the stairs, reaching Ivan's empty room. The closet stood where it had always stood, and I could easily hear Ivan from in there. I might not have been stalking him anymore, but once you learn something, you never forget it. I guess you can say stalking is like riding a bike. Oh well, never mind. Quietly I tipped over to the closet, scratching at the door as I reached it. As I did so, I received a whimper from inside. _Suite yourself. _

"Big brother?" I cooed. "I need to get in. This closet is separating us."

"Go away!" Ivan pleaded.

From inside the closet, I heard Ivan trying to hold the door back. Just like I wanted.

"You can hold back that door, big brother, but you can _never_ keep me out."

I smirked at the squirm my brother released inside the closet and moved to the side. Carelessly I started scratching at the wood, hoping that Ivan would give in soon to save me the trouble. After a couple of minutes of scratching, and pleading from inside, I started to grow annoyed. Since when was my cry-baby of a brother so strong? I'd hoped that I wouldn't have to destroy anything, but my dear brother didn't give me any other choice. With an annoyed huff, I braced myself and punched my hand through the wood, earning a squeak from Ivan.

"Brother?"

I sighed in relief as Ivan ran out of the closet and down the stairs to Katysusha, even going so far as to running to the car and buckling himself up (I saw this from his bedroom-window). I rolled my eyes and walked down the stairs, breathing a short "You're welcome." To Katysusha before grabbing my last bag and taking it out to the car, throwing it in the back-trunk of the cab. Ivan was twisting nervously and the backseat, sending me countless of worried looks. I simply ignored him and sat down in the backseat as well. Katysusha was only minutes later, locking the door behind her, and handing it to the stranger that was waiting outside. The stranger who was taking over our home. Katysusha talked a little with the stranger before getting into the cab and nodding to the driver.

The can hit off down our old street, heading for the airport. I stayed focused for a short while, but eventually I gave up and put music in my ears instead. I smiled blissfully as the music flooded into my head. I picked up my mobile again, going through my playlists until I reached the one that was called: Ottoman Empire.

_What do you mean, there's no use to try? _'Bulgaria's' voice echoed in my head. _What do you mean, there's no need to cry? _

Ottoman Empire was, by far, the best band I knew, and I was not alone in thinking so. Ottoman Empire was one of the most popular bands in USA and parts of Europe. And, they were young, so, no surprise, a lot of girls (and guys) were dreaming.

After a long while of driving we pulled in on the airport and unloaded our bags, heading as fast as we could for the check-in.

A couple of hours later our new cab entered the suburb that we were to live in. The first thing I actually caught interest in was the great school, Hetalia Academy, as Bulgaria sang "_What do you mean, there's no need to cry…_" yet again (the playlist had played over a couple of times by now). I gawked at the school in amazement. It was magnificent.

"Oh, it's amazing." I breathed, earning a pleased snicker from Katysusha.

"I'm glad you like it, sister." She said. "That's your school."

"We're going to this school?" I asked in amazement.

"You are." Katysusha announced proudly, and with that, the school was out of sight, and we continued down the road. "By the way, we're meeting with the principle on Friday."

"Great." I muttered in response, not really caring too much.

After driving a few more minutes, the cab pulled up at a driveway. With a deep sigh, I got out of the car and looked over my new home. It was definitely different from my old house, but I couldn't really complain, now could I? Katysusha got out of the cab as well.

"Well, my dear siblings." Katysusha said proudly. "Welcome to your new home."

When Friday arrived, I found myself sitting in principle Vargas' office, answering the questions I was given.

"Well, unless the two of you have anything else you want to ask…" Principle Vargas said, directing his attention to Ivan and me. "… the two of you may just trod around the school and see what it looks like, while I talk to your sister. All students should have gone home by now."

Ivan and I nodded and got up to leave the office. Once we'd done so we both went separated ways, Ivan obviously not wanting to be near me anymore. I walked around the empty halls, looking around with mild interest. The first interesting thing I found was what seemed to be the auditorium. Finally, I'd found a room that I was interested in. Quietly I snuck in. The first thing I noticed when I entered the auditorium, was the sound of a guitar playing. I looked around the auditorium, seeing a boy in my own age, sitting on one of the seats near the stage, playing thoughtfully.

"Oh Romeo, oh Romeo, why are thy Romeo." the boy said thoughtfully, scribbling something down on a piece of paper. "Defy thy name and…"

The boy muttered a few curses and scrambled the paper into a ball.

"I can't use that. Let's see, inspiration, inspiration. My kingdom for inspiration. If I was your boyfriend… no, I think someone wrote that. Lost and insecure… oh that's good… lost and insecure, you found me… hey wait a minute. That's The Frey. Gagh, damn you to hell, Thaksin!" the boy yelled out to the (or so he thought) empty auditorium. "Or maybe I'll just work on the chords. Let's see…"

The boy picked up his guitar and played slowly.

"Am F, C, and E…? NO! That sounds fucked up. Em?"

"Maybe you should try a G?" I suggested, surprising myself, as well as him.

"HOLY D-MINOR!" The boy yelped, turning in his seat, with a surprised and shocked look. "Shit, I thought everyone had gone home for the day! How long have you been standing there?"

"Why?" I asked, tilting my head as I took in his looks.

His brown hair was a bit of a mess, and big grey eyes watched me warily. His school uniform hung sloppily on his thin body and his pale skin was painted a small shade of pink, likely from the embarrassment of the situation.

"Like long enough to hear me quote Justin Beiber?" he asked, a pleading look crossing his features.

"And Shakespeare." I admitted, daring myself to take a few steps down towards him. "It's not often you hear a normal guy knowing Shakespeare."

"Ah." The brown-haired guy commented, winking at me. "The nice young lady thinks I'm normal? You must be the new girl."

The guy put his guitar aside and met up with me.

"Welcome to Hetalia High." He greeted. "I'm Stephen."

"Natalia." I answered, feeling unexpectedly awkward.

An incredibly awkward silence followed for a while as we avoided eye contact with each other.

"So…" I started, feeling the silence suffocating me. "… You claim you're not normal? How come?"

"Unless you're social, good looking and good at sports, you're not considered a normal guy at this school." Stephen explained, sitting back down on his chair.

"And you're not?"

"Not really, I hate sports and social stuffs. Not like Alfred, Heracles or Sadiq. They're brilliant."

"Says who?" I questioned, skeptically, sitting down on the stage.

"Says I! But "most importantly", says Maggie Rayton. No one is cool unless she says so."

"Good to know." I said thoughtfully. "So, which one's are "out" at this school?"

Stephen got a thoughtful look on his face. Perhaps he was confused by the question, or maybe he was just thinking it trough.

"Well, there's me, Thaksin, Gupta, Lizzy, Lilly, Bella, Chelly, Monique, Mei-Mei, Kiku, Arthur, Roderich, Matthew, Yao, Esteban, Eduard, Ludwig, Eirikur, Raivis, Toris, Felix, Lovino, Berwald, Vash, to mention just a few." Stephen ranted. "Why?"

"Well, just so I know who to talk to." I shrugged, earning a puzzled look from Stephen. "I don't particularly like the social stuffs either. I'd rather be uncool with the rest of you, than spending my time with some fake bitch."

"I like your style." Stephen laughed. "You're not like Maggie. And I like your accent."

I suddenly found myself blushing at the comment, although I couldn't quite figure out why.

"My accent?" I asked, sounding more mockingly than I had intended to.

"Yeah." Stephen shrugged. "It reminds me of home. You've got a bit of a Russian accent. Where're you from?"

"Well, I moved here from Russia, but I was born in Belarus."

"Hah." Stephen laughed to himself. "I knew I wasn't completely off the track. So… G, you said?"

Stephen picked the guitar up again, and played the chord thoughtfully, before playing all four of the chords together.

"Am, F, C, G." he said as he played. "Hey, that works. Thanks."

Stephen send me a thankful smile.

"What are you writing?" I asked, curiously.

"This?" Stephen asked, blushing just lightly again. "A friend of mine, Thaksin, asked me to write a song, so I figured I should get started. Not going to well though. I suck at writing lyrics out of the blue. There's nothing inspire me."

"Maybe it's time for you to get a muse." I suggested, only half-seriously.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking up at me from his seat. "Are you free for the next month?"

"I don't really think I would be your ultimate muse." I laughed.

"Is that so? Or am I just not worthy of you?" he asked mockingly.

I sent him a disapproving look.

"What makes you think that?"

"I bet you would do it if Ottoman Empire asked you." Stephen shrugged, deciding to completely ignore my previous question.

"One;" I said disapprovingly. "That's a whole different matter. Two; How would you know that."

Stephen sent me a light smirk.

"It's written all over your face…" he stated. "… As well as your bag."

Stephen's mobile suddenly started vibrating.

"Shit, mum's calling. I've got to go." Stephen excused himself. "Hey, random question. What's your surname?"

"Braginsky."

"You've got facebook?" Stephen asked as he packed his things together

"Mhm."

"Great, I'll find you!"

I slummed down on my bed the moment we got home, trying to suppress the noises around me. It didn't take long for the idea of music to occur to me. I dug through my bag, for a few moments before finding my mobile and starting the music.

_You can't break this chain. _Bulgaria started the song, accompanied by a couple of lonely chords on the guitar. _You can't take my pain._ _You know…_

The music was interrupted by a _"Ah, message from the dark side there is." _Signaling I had a new text (so yes, I was a Star Wars girl). I flipped my phone open, finding I had a new face-book message. _One new friend-request. _I clicked further. _Stephen Belikov requests to be your friend._ I clicked _accept _without much thoughts to it, and returned to my homepage, not wanting to waste my battery, before drifting away with the bliss of music.

**Thank you for reading. Please rewiew and tell me what you think. I can vow for that I have not stolen a single song out of the one's that Ottoman Empire are sining. **


	2. First day of school

**Ha! A chapter 2! And that's pretty much all I have to say. Everyone that are not Hetalia are my own creation, and one of the teachers are me because I was insanly bored. **

"Good luck today!" Katysusha called as Ivan and I got out of the car, Ivan avoiding me, and me ignoring him.

I kept one earplug in my ear as I walked through the halls, avoiding as best as I could to bump in to people. I looked again at my information papers, as I couldn't remember my locker-number. _072_ it read, and I slowly began to locate myself towards my locker. As I neared it, I suddenly heard a female voice.

"Look now, you little slut, you better stay the hell away from me, got it?"

I glanced around a corner, seeing three girls cornering a smaller and timid-looking girl.

"Where's that sissy brother of yours now?" the one in the middle, a blond, asked.

"He's home." The small girl answered. "He wasn't feeling well."

"Looks like you've got no one to stand up for you." A redhead mocked.

"Girls, look." The second blond pointed out. "Is she going to cry?"

I clenched my fist, and decided it was about good time I did something. Only, what? I didn't know. Either way, I had to step in. And I did. Trying to act like I hadn't been watching them, I stepped out and around the corner. Lucky shot, the poor girl was cornered against my locker.

"Excuse me?" I said, in a more sweet voice than I usually used. "Would you mind? That's my locker, and I kind of need to get to it."

"Oh, of coooourse." The blond in the middle said, in an overly sweet that actually made me sick to my stomach. "I'm sooo sorry. You must be the new girl, Natalia?"

"And you're Maggie, I presume." I said, forcing a polite smile on my lips.

"Oh, she's fab." Maggie giggled. "I am, and this is Sarah and Fanny."

"Pleasant." I smiled, ever so forcefully. "Well, I really should get to class, I suppose. First day and all."

"Of coooourse, dear." Maggie said. "We'll be leaving now too. Bye then. Sit with us during lunch."

Maggie waved at me, in the most disgusting way I've ever seen, before the three of them ran off. Once I was sure they were far enough, I groaned and hit my head against a random locker.

"Uck, I think I'm gonna be sick." I muttered, before I remembered the poor girl. "Hey, are you okay?"

The small girl nodded, making her blond banks fall into her face, ever so slightly.

"T-thank you." She whispered.

"I'm Natalia." I said, offering her my hand.

"Lilly." The blond answered, shaking my hand.

"Great."

Lilly moved aside, allowing me to gain entrance to my locker.

"So, what class are you in?" I asked.

"I'm a sophomore." Lilly explained, sounding rather surprised at having been asked.

I couldn't help but smile at her.

"So am I. Would you mind showing me around a little?"

"Really?" Lilly asked, looking up at me. "But what about Maggie?"

"No, I feel that I'm going to throw up if I'm near her for too long." I laughed. "I've got history first, with Mr. Andrews."

"I've got math with Mr. Sprout, but that's the classrooms next to each other, so I can show you the way."

I nodded in agreement and followed Lilly down the halls. As we walked past the auditorium, the door suddenly slammed open. Lilly and I almost got ran over when a large guy ran out, followed by a furious smaller guy, followed by a whole lot of cats.

"SADIQ, YOU BASTARD! GET BACK HERE, THIS INSTANT, SO THAT I CAN KILL YOU!"

The first guy just laughed as he kept running.

"Both of you calm down." A tanned guy pleaded as he followed them out of the auditorium. "Class starts in only a few minutes."

"GO GET HIM, HERACLES!" A brunette girl called as she too left the auditorium.

Unlike the first three, this girl stopped to notice Lilly and me.

"Oh, hi Lilly." She smiled brightly, giving the smaller a quick peck on the lips.

"Hi, Lizzy. Ehm, Lizzy, this is Natalia, the new girl, and Natalia this is…"

"Elizaveta Hedavary, her girlfriend." Elizaveta smiled, looking rather proud of it. "So… Lilly, my dear, at what time would you rather have me beat up Magpie this time?"

As to make her point, Elizaveta rolled her shoulders backwards, making a cracking sound.

"Lizzy, you really shouldn't." Lilly objected. "They didn't do anything, and Natalia helped out."

"That doesn't excuse anything."

"Lizzy, instead of using that pretty little brain of yours to think of fighting techniques, why don't you try to figure out, at why speed you have to run, in order to get to gym-class with Mrs. Survivor, in time, and still be able to participate at your best."

An annoyed looking Asian guy left the auditorium, scanning our small trio as he did.

"Good morning, Lilly." He said, pushing up his glasses on his nose. "And you must be Natalia."

"I am…" I said, hesitantly. "And you are…?"

"Oh, you two met?"

To my surprise, Stephen too, left the auditorium.

"Hi, Natalia. This is Thaksin, my best friend. I figure you two have already met."

"Hi." I said, feeling slightly awkward.

"Lizzy, you've got to get to class now." Thaksin reminded with a sigh. "And so do you two!"

Thaksin directed the last towards the two guys from before, who was now on their way back, throwing different insults at one another.

The one being chased, Sadiq as far as I understood, stopped abruptly, causing the smaller man to bump into him.

"Hell, Sadiq." He mumbled, taking the opportunity to punch the other on the arm. "You're so dead if I'm late for art-class. Mrs. Wayne may be kind and all, but she's not particularly fond of people being late."

"Well, better get going then, little kitten." Sadiq mocked.

The other shot a nasty glare at Sadiq before sprinting off down the hall.

"Well, I should get going too." Lizzy sighed. "I'll have hell to pay if I'm late again."

With those words, Lizzy kissed Lilly quickly again, before sprinting off down another hall.

"Hey, Sadiq?" Stephen asked. "Whatever happened to Gupta?"

"Left for class, he's got social studies with Mrs. Lotfinia." Sadiq said with a shudder. "That woman is scary when she's mad."

"Don't you have class too?" Lilly reminded.

"Shoot, you're right. Mr. Dwink will have my head cut off."

"Not if I beat him to it." Thaksin warned, earning a mocking laugh from the taller man.

"Sure." He laughed. "Well, I'd better get going then, see ya!"

With that, Sadiq too, was off, leaving me with Lilly, Thaksin and Stephen.

"Well…" Thaksin concluded. "I should get going then. I have a so far clean record with Mrs. Abli. Don't drag too much, Stephen. Mr. Andrews is still sort of pissed at you."

"So…" Stephen started rather awkwardly. "What class are you heading for, Natalia? Lilly, you've got math, right?"

Lilly nodded.

"I've got history."

"Great, so we're in the same class." Stephen concluded. "So let's go then."

Mr. Andrew's classroom wasn't far away, and we soon entered, saying goodbye to Lilly for the time being. The classroom was almost full, but we found two seats at the front, next to a girl in piggy-tails.

"'Morning, Chelly." Stephen greeted as he sat down at the chair closest to the window. "This is Natalia. Apparently she chose to be on our side."

"Ah, so the pretty girl thinks we're normal." Chelly chuckled. "I would watch it if I were you. You look normal enough to pass with the cool girls."

"Who's normal?" A brunette Asian girl suddenly perked out from beside Chelly. "Hi, I'm Mei-Mei, by the way."

"Natalia." I answered shortly.

"You should meet the other girls." Mei-Mei sheered. "They will love you for sure. So, Stephen, you've got anything for me?"

"I know what you're asking me for, and I am not gonna give it to you."

"So you have it, Stephen-san?"

A third head suddenly appeared from beside Mei-Mei.

"Hole shit, Kiku." Stephen hissed. "I didn't know you were sitting there."

Kiku offered Stephen a polite smile.

"Konitshiwa, I am Kiku Honda."

"Hi."

"So, do you have it?" Kiku asked again, sending Stephen a pleading look.

I couldn't help but send a question look at Stephen.

"Kiku and Mei-Mei think that I have pictures of Sadiq and Heracles." Stephen explained awkwardly. "They also want me to get together with Thaksin, even though we're both straight."

"No actually, we've given up on that now." Mei-Mei, shrugged. "See, ever since we caught Thaksin with Siu, it's been a bit too awkward, so we tend to avoid him as much as possible."

Just then, the bell rang, and I turned my attention to the door, that our teacher had yet to step through. The man that stepped through the door, Mr. Andrews, was a rather handsome man actually, about thirty years with very impressive muscles, considering he was a history-teacher. Mr. Andrews smiled brightly at the class.

"Good morning, class. I hope you've had some great sleep, and are all excited to start the day with some history."

"I should have warned you." Stephen whispered. "Mr. Andrews is very… happy."

"Oh, and I see we have a new student."

All gazes in the class were turned to me.

"Ms Natalia Braginsky?"

I nodded.

"Well, welcome to history-class. I am Bo Andrews. I hope you'll enjoy this class as much as the rest of your classmates do."

Somewhere in the back of the classroom, someone let out a loud and very fake cough, but Mr. Andrews seemed unfazed by.

"So, let's start class then. Now, we were talking about…"

**So, thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed. I have now reached the same amount of chapter as I have on DeviantArt so we'll see where I post the third chapter first. YAY! See yah ;-)**


	3. Learning more

**Here's chapter three everybody XPXPXP **

"That's all for today!" Mr. Andrews called out over the sound of the bell. "Make sure not to forget your homework for tomorrow, thank you!"

Pretty much everyone ignored him as we all scurried out of the classroom.

"That was one go-happy teacher." I stated as I left with Stephen, Mei-Mei, Kiku and Chelly.

Stephen laughed.

"God only knows why. I have to get going now. I've got math next. See you around."

With that, Stephen hurried off down an unknown hall. Chelly excused herself too, as well as Kiku, but Mei-Mei stayed intact.

"So, you've got gym-class now, I'm guessing." Mei-Mei said thoughtfully. "Good luck. I don't mean to scare you, but Mrs. Survivor can be scary as hell when she wants to."

"Mei-Mei!"

We turned around at Lilly that was running up at us.

"You've got gym too?" I asked.

"Uhuh." Lilly, nodded. "But don't worry; Mrs. Survivor is very nice most of the time. Oh, I have to stop by my locker to put away some books. Could we?"

"Sure!" Mei-Mei smiled brightly.

"So, did you get it?" Lilly asked, tilting her head so that her hair fell in her face again.

"He claims he doesn't have it." Mei-Mei said, rolling her eyes. "Hey, Natalia, maybe you could help."

"Me?" I questioned, just as we reached Lilly's locker.

"Yeah, Stephen seems to have taken a liking in you. Maybe you could lurk out what we're looking for."

"What exactly are you looking for?"

Mei-Mei smiled deviously.

"Only the best of the best, my dear. See, me and the girls, and Kiku have got this thing going on and…"

"Mei-Mei, maybe not so loudly in public." Lilly

Mei-Mei nodded in understandment.

"Gay love." She whispered. "Kiku, Lizzy, Lilly and I are certain that there's something going on between Heracles and Sadiq, but the only ones we know with contacts to them are Stephen and Thaksin. And well… the whole Thaksin thing is a bit weird at the moment. Bella and Monique are still working on cracking Heracles himself, while Chelly is preoccupied with Gupta. You'd think he would be helpful towards his girlfriend, but he just won't crack. He's like a wall."

Just then, a pale pare of arms held Lilly back and pulled her in.

"Hi there, little cousin." The owner of the arms said thoughtfully.

"Hello, Gilbert." Lilly sighed rolling her eyes in annoyance. "It's not like you to talk to me during school."

"Oh, don't be like that, little cousin. You know you're my special little girl."

"Yeah, just not in school. What do you want, Gilbert." Lilly demanded. "Wouldn't want your pretty little reputation to be ruined."

"I've been thinking about you and Lizzy."

"What about us?"

"Are you sure you like her? I mean, I'm just not sure she's good for you."

"Since when did you care about that? You're just scared that I will damage your reputation."

"Lilly! How could you say that about your own cousin?"

"I didn't say it was your only reason. You also think it's weird that I'm dating your ex-girlfriend."

"How could you say that? You know big brother cares for you."

The albino that was keeping Lilly in place pouted overdramatically, and I exchanged skeptical looks with Mei-Mei.

"Yes, big brother does care for me. But you're just my cousin." Lilly pointed out. "Now would you let go of me. I'll be late for class.

Gilbert pouted again but let go of her none the less. Lilly brushed herself off a little before the three of us started walking.

"Oh, and Gilbert." Lilly said, turning around with a, probably fake, smile. "Antonio will crave sooner or later. He will only stay with you for so long before he makes the right decision of his heart."

With that, Lilly turned on her heel and the three of us walked towards the gym-hall.

"Who's Antonio?" I asked.

"Gilbert's friend." Lilly explained with a smirk. "Only, he has a crush on one of ours, Lovino."

"Lovino likes… what you like… too?"

"No, but he's an outcast, like the rest of us." Mei-Mei explained. "Oh, we're here. Let's go have gym-class."

"ALRIGHT, KIDS! LINE UP!" Mrs. Survivor yelled as she stomped into the classroom.

Mrs. Survivor was just about the opposite of Mrs. Andrews. Though her hair was the same color as Mrs. Andrews, she was much more respectable. Her hair was tied back in a pony-tail, her eyes were steeled on the class, and her muscles where on tense, showing off perfectly under the grey top she was wearing.

"We've got a new student today, welcome Ms Braginsky." Mrs. Survivor offered me a short nod. "Unless you haven't been informed yet, I'm your teacher, Bonny Survivor. Do not ever call me Bonny or stare at me. Now, let's start with a warm-up. Three laps around the room, no slacking off behind, or you'll get an extra lap. So, let's get going."

Mei-Mei, Lilly and I started to run, if not too enthusiastically.

"So, who are the outcasts then?" I asked. "Stephen gave me some names, but, that doesn't really tell me anything."

"Well…" Mei-Mei started. "There's me and Lilly. Then there's Lilly's girlfriend, Lizzy. Then there's Stephen and Kiku of course, and Chelly and Monique, but let's see, in here we have… oh, the tall blond guy over there, that's Berwald. He's Swedish, and sort of mumbles a lot, really awkward guy. He's been an outcast since like forever. Then there's that guy, running next to him with the smile. That's Tino. Tino was actually really popular before he started dating Berwald, then he became an outcast too."

As to empathize what Mei-Mei had just been saying, Tino suddenly took a big leap and scrambled onto Berwald's shoulders, who surprisingly enough just kept running.

"Tino Väinämöinen!" Mrs. Survivor yelled across the gym-hall. "That does NOT qualify as running! I don't care how lovey-dovey you two are on your spare time, but don't cross me!"

Tino whined something in reply and jumped off his boyfriend with an annoyed huff.

"And, Ms Wang, Ms Zwingly and Ms Braginsky, if you have time for chit-chat you're not working hard enough."

Mei-Mei, Lilly and I sped up our pace, just a little.

"Okay, so the guy with the brown hair…" Mei-Mei started, nodding at a rather good looking guy that was running on the other side of the gym-hall. "… that's Toris. He practically came out of the blue. See, he was dating Maggie, and then suddenly he just dumped her, just like that. The next day, he was openly dating one of the freshmen, Felix. Maggie was furious."

"Wow." I breathed.

"I know."

"I'm not seeing you working!" Mrs. Survivor yelled.

With that, our conversation was closed and we had run faster.

"Alright! Great job today!" Mrs. Survivor announced. "Take the last few minutes to stretch the muscles."

I heaved a sigh of relief and slowly jogged over to Mei-Mei, Lilly, Tino and Berwald.

"Wow, she's really tough." I breathed as I started to stretch out.

"I know." Mei-Mie sighed.

"But you'll get use to it." Lilly said with an encouraging smile.

"I can't believe she's actually related to Mr. Andrews." Mei-Mei laughed.

"They are?" I asked, surprised.

"It's true." Tino ensured. "They're siblings. Though you could never tell from their attitude. And you still haven't met the last sister. Mrs. Thomas. She's nothing like either of them. Ha, and Mr. Survivor, although he doesn't work on the school, is really scary."

"I'm hoping that your conversation is about training or the best way to stretch your triceps." Mrs. Survivor (who was now standing right behind us) said with an overly sweet and calm voice.

Tino flinched and turned around with an awkward smile.

"O-of c-course Mrs. Survivor." He stuttered.

"Good." Mrs. Survivor smiled again. "Run along now."

As she'd said this the bell rang and the hall was slowly emptied of people.

"Man that was close." Tino shuttered as our small group left the locker-rooms (Toris had now also joined).

"Did she catch you talking about unrelated stuffs again?" Toris asked with and amused smile.

Tino nodded.

"What about?"

"Her husband."

Toris suppressed a small laugh.

"And you're still alive."

"Berwald would have saved me." Tino said, looking up at his ridiculously tall (although my brother was taller) boyfriend for confirmation.

Berwald just scratched the back of his head, looking away, earning a light punch on the arm.

"W' h'v t' l've n'w." Berwald muttered before pulling his boyfriend away down a hall.

"I have to disappear now too." Lilly excused herself. "Mei-Mei?"

"Coming." Mei-Mei said, before running off down another hall with Lilly.

"So, Natalia, right?" Toris asked.

"Mhm, and you're Toris? That sounds sort of Eastern European. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Lietuva... Lithuania."

"I'm from Belarus."

"Nice. I thought you had a bit of a Russian accent." Toris smiled. "So what class are you in now?"

"Let's see…" I said, picking up my schedule again. "Biology with Mrs. Tsurani."

"I'm going there too."

I smiled lightly at him. We talked about all and nothing for a while until we reached the right classroom, finding Stephen to be waiting outside.

"Greetings." He said as we neared. "I see you found yourself a suitor."

"I have a boyfriend." Toris reminded calmly as he leaned his back against the wall.

"Aren't we going inside?" I asked.

"Mrs. Tsurani seemed a bit busy when I got in."

"My schedule says this is Mr. Sprout's classroom."

"Oh, yeah. Apparently there was a small accident in Mrs. Tsurani's classroom so Mr. Sprout is letting her use this while he's on a break anyway. Oh, the hell, let's just go in."

With that Stephen pushed himself off the wall and entered the classroom. The woman standing in there, Mrs. Tsurani, was a very tall and beautiful woman, with long brown hair falling over her shoulder as she looked at the mathematical formulas that were scribbled all over the board. Toris, Stephen and I sat down in the front row and watched her, because there was really nothing else to do. Mrs. Tsurani didn't turn once as the classroom was filled with students. She looked so very calm and serene as she stood there. And then she opened her mouth.

"I really don't get this." She said, more to herself than to her students. "What does this guy teach anyway? Well, it's in the way so…"

With a shrug, Mrs. Tsurani started erasing the formulas' on the board before turning around with a bright smile. Her grey eyes landed in confusion at me.

"You know, this is really embarrassing, 'cause I don't remember you." She stated.

"She's the new girl." Stephen explained.

"Oh, you've got a new girlfriend?" Mrs. Tsurani cheered. "I didn't even know you'd had one before."

"No, she's the new girl in school."

"What, you've got one girlfriend in school, and one outside. That's just low of you."

"She's the girl who moved here from Russia."

"Wow, talk about long-distance relationship working. Good job!"

"She is Natalia Braginsky." Stephen tried in one last desperate attempt.

"Wow, you're dating the new girl? Great going."

"Oh, fuck." Stephen muttered and slammed his head in the bench, earning a lot of amused snickers from our fellow classmates.

"I would teach you about that." Mrs. Tsurani said. "But right now, we're going to focus on the ecological system. Welcome to biology class, Ms Braginsky."

**God save us all, it's professor Tsurani! Please rewiew, and thank you for reading 3333**


	4. The plot begins

**I would like to thank you all for the unexpectedly big support (2 rewiews, OMG) so here's chapter four, with more Mrs. Tsurani. So, hope you enjoy 3**

Mrs. Careline Tsurani (she insisted we called her Careline) was among the strangest persons I'd ever met. Never in my life had I met someone like her. My usual belief, that you are either stupid or you are smart was cut into pieces. Careline wasn't smart. More often than less, she would stop in her tracks and just stand to think before she would say something along the lines of: "I really don't get it." Still, when it came to biology, she actually knew exactly what she was talking about, even if she did use simple words to explain it all.

"Ehm, Mrs. Tsurani." I said, glancing at the watch. "I think the lesson ends now."

Mrs. Tsurani/ Careline looked confused for a moment then seemed to realize I was talking to her.

"First of, all, it's Careline. And no, the lesson doesn't end until daddy has reached the farmer to buy vegetables and mummy has left the duke to visit the king. Daddy still haven't finished talking to the fisher yet. The little baby boy has to run around to God twice before daddy reaches the farmer."

"What?"

"It's two minutes left, don't question it." Stephen whispered. "Just smile and nod."

And I did just that. I smiled and nodded for two more minutes (or if you want to, while little baby boy ran two laps). At last, the bell rang and the lesson was over.

"Bye, have fun!" Careline called after the students filing out.

Just as I was about to leave, a dark-haired man came into the classroom, carrying books in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. The books, and almost the coffee, fell to the ground when he saw the board.

"Careline! Where the hell are my calculations!?"

"You're what now?" Careline asked, eyeing the man up and down.

"The one's on the board."

"Oh, yeah, I erased that."

"Why? It took me two hours to settle that out!"

"Don't write Greekish on my board and we won't have that problem again." Careline shrugged. "And I would pick those books up."

"It's not Greek, it's math." The man exclaimed. "I'm a math-teacher; this is my class-room. My board…"

"You know you're very obsessive. You should work on that. Well bye then, good luck with the Greekish thingy."

And with that, Careline Tsurani was out of the door, leaving the poor man behind.

"I guess I just start over again." The man sighed and got up, starting to scribble down numbers and calculations on the board again. "This is gonna take a while."

Toris, Stephen and I slowly left the classroom, not leaving much more thoughts to the math teacher.

"Oh, yeah, it's time for English now." Stephen remembered. "With the super scary, and yelling, Mr. Dwink."

"I've got that too." I said, after having checked my schedule.

"Great, then we'll just stop over here to pick up Ludwig, Kiku, Mei-Mei and Chelly."

After a few moments of waiting Mei-Mei, Kiku, Chelly and two others walked out. The first of the new persons was tall and blond carrying a large stack of books in his arms. The other was a small timid red-head who was smiling brightly and chatting excitedly.

"Hi, Ludwig. Mei-Mei, Kiku, Chelly." Stephen greeted with a semi-smile.

"Guten tag, Stephen." The tall blond, who I guessed was Ludwig greeted, returning the semi smile.

"Vargas." Stephen said coldly to the small redhead. "Say Ludwig, why are you carrying Vargas' bags? Does he not have arms of his own? Does he not have someone else to do his dirty work? Or maybe you mistook him for the other Vargas. The one that's on our side. Now, unless you're planning to destroy them or use them against him in whatever way, I suggest you give them back to him."

"Vee?"

"No one's speaking to you, Vargas. You don't even have the same class now."

"Vee, I know but…"

"Why are you still talking? Seriously, don't you have a life?"

"Vee, but…?"

"He just doesn't get a hint. Shut up! Now, as I was saying, Ludwig, either you do something with the books or you give them back so he can run away and out of my sight so I don't throw up because God knows I'm close."

"Stephen-san, you're being a bit rude now." Kiku stepped in. "Ludwig was just helping him because Feli's arms were aching, due to Mrs. Survivors' harsh training last week."

"Then maybe Princess Vargas should start training more often. Just give back the books so I don't have to look at his stupid face anymore."

With a sigh, Ludwig handed the books to Feli… Vargas… whatever his name was who whining walked off.

"Well, bye then, Ludwig." He mumbled as he left.

"Man I hate that guy." Stephen muttered annoyed. "Can you believe his stupid face?"

"That was a bit mean don't you think."

"No, he deserved it." Stephen said, and then leaving the subject completely. "So I should warn you about Mr. Dwink. He's a great teacher and all, but he's sort… well British."

"British?"

"Yeah…" Chelly inclined. "He's from England, like the utter south or something, so he has a very… well heavy accent. Sometimes it hard to understand what he's saying."

"And he's our English teacher?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Stephen shrugged. "Oh, and I forgot to introduce you. Ludwig, Natalia. Natalia, Ludwig."

"Hi."

"Ludwig is Lilly's cousin."

"Oh, so you're a relative of the albino too?"

"Unfortunately, he is my brother." Ludwig muttered.

"Oh, hey, we're here!" Mei-Mei suddenly said. "Guess that's that for that conversation."

Hastily, she hooked arm with Kiku and Chelly to drag them into the classroom.

"Ludwig, we want to talk to you later."

Ludwig sighed and walked into the classroom, muttering something inaudible in German, followed by Stephen and me. Stephen sat down at the far end of the first row, leaving me to sit down next to Chelly who talking in a hushed voice with Mei-Mei.

"Say, why do you hate Vargas so much?" I asked, frowning a little at Stephen.

"Oh, that. That's really quite a simple story." Stephen shrugged. "You see…"

"Good day, students!"

I looked up to see a blond man entering the class-room with a stern look on his face.

"I'm going to start by welcoming the new student, Ms Natalia Braginsky. I am your teacher in English, Andreas Dwink."

I nodded slowly.

"Very well then, let's focus on your homework over the weekend…"

And so the lesson went on. I suddenly felt someone slipping me a note. I carefully unfolded it and read:

_So, what do you think of Ludwig? /Chelly_

Although a bit puzzled, I wrote down an answer and passed it to Chelly.

_How do you mean? He seems nice. /Natalia_

Chelly replied quickly.

_Actually, he's a bit of a stiff but never mind that. What do you think about him and Feliciano? /Chelly_

I thought for a moment. Such thoughts had never occurred to me, but now that I did think about it, they did sort of like a couple. Why else would he be carrying the little guy's bags?

_Seems like a sort of depressing relationship if Feliciano (that's the red-head right?) isn't gonna come out of the closet. Poor Ludwig. /Natalia_

I passed the note back to Chelly who discretely read it before nodding in agreement.

_Yeah, that's Feliciano. Really sad. I mean, can Ludwig really handle being in a secret relationship? Especially with Stephen hating Feliciano and all. /Chelly_

I looked at the piece of paper, realizing I couldn't possibly fit another reply in there, so I discretely ripped off a new piece of paper and wrote again.

_Do you think they've done it? /Natalia_

Chelly read the note and scribbled down her answer before she passed it on to Mei-Mei and Kiku. After a while I got the note back, now with three replies.

_Totally, I can feel it in the air. /Chelly_

_Oh, yes, yes, yes. /Mei-Mei_

_Ludwig is a bigger perv than he comes across as, as is Feliciano. They probably did it on the first date. /Kiku_

I smiled a little at the answers but then also scribbled down my agreements.

_I may not know Ludwig, but Feliciano sounds Italian so… well who could resist that? Say why does Stephen hate him so much anyway? /Natalia_

Chelly smiled and wrote down an answer, before passing it back to me. Unfortunately, before I could take it a man hand grabbed on to it, taking it out of Mei-Mei's hand, who blushed deeply at being caught.

"Whatever are we talking about here?" Mr. Dwink asked curiously. "Must be important if you can't say it after class. Let's see here."

Mr. Dwink held up the note and started reading aloud.

"_Do you think they've done it?_" he started, making me sink in my chair in embarrassment. "Now, now, Ms Braginsky that is a bit of a personal matter, don't you think? Oh well. _"Totally! I can feel it in the air. _Can you now, Ms Bonnefoy? Well that's very nice for you. Moving on. _Oh, yes, yes, yes. _For the future, Ms Wang, I would use a little more elaborated texts. Just saying, yes, won't get you far in a debate. Well, anyway. _Ludwig is a bigger perv than he comes across as, as is Feliciano. They probably did it on the first date. _Now, now, Mr. Honda. I do think what Mr. Weilschmidt and Mr. Vargas do on their spare time is fully up to them. Further on, I wouldn't use "perv" as an actual noun. What next, oh wonderful, here follows Ms Braginsky's opinion on this. _I may not know Ludwig, but Feliciano sounds Italian so… well who could resist that? Say why does Stephen hate him so much anyway? _Good question, Ms Braginsky. Let's find out what Ms Bonnefoy has to say about that. _It's not that complicated of a story it's… _and bla bla bla, going on for quite a while. For the next time, I wouldn't write my name after the message. So, I hope the four of you don't have anything particular planned for after school because you can be sure to spend it in detention instead."

With that, the subject was closed, Mr. Dwink throwing the paper in the trash-can before returning to the lesson.

**So that's that, I think… yeah that's that. Really hope you like it. ^^**

**Oooooh, and I should try to explain Mrs. Tsurani's way to look at things… I just thought I needed to make Mrs. Tsurani a little bit more… Mrs. Tsurani. So, I made up her own way of understanding the clock. Like a way for one of her old boyfriends to explain the clock to her. So yeah, the explanation is sort of, "daddy" represents the minutes, "mummy" represents the hours and "little baby boy" represents the seconds. The fisher and all that represents the different numbers on the clock. Like this (in case I write about Mrs. Tsurani again).**

**1: Bum**

**2: Pirate**

**3: Fisher**

**4: Farmer**

**5: Servant**

**6: Tailor**

**7: Knight**

**8: Priest**

**9: Lord**

**10: Duchy**

**11: King**

**12: God**

**So, that's that. Have a nice day ^^**


End file.
